DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System
The DC-17m is a weapon mainly used by Clone commandos due to its wide variety of configurable combat uses. The weapon was used as the standard weaponry for commando squads, with the exception of Clone Force 99 who used specialized DC-17 hand blasters and a few other special weapons. The weapon was designed by BlasTech Industries.Galaxy at War Description Technical Specs The DC-17m has multiple combat configurations such as Blaster rifle, Anti Armor (Grenade launcher), and Sniper rifle. The Blaster Rifle Configuration Holds 60 rounds and has a close-range Stun setting along with automatic fire available too. The Anti-Armor configuration launches grenades with a blast radius of 4 meters (14 feet) The Sniper configuration has 5 rounds in its clip and long-range capabilities. The optimum range for this weapon is roughly 45 meters (147 feet) its maximum range is roughly 450 meters (1476 feet). Blaster Rifle The Blaster Rifle attachment was the most used attachment between the Commandos. The Blaster Rifle attachment turned DC-17m into a powerful ion pulse assault rifle. The DC-17m acquired its power from sideloaded energy packs. The attachment allows 60 rounds and full-auto firing. Most commando's carried around 300 rounds. Sniper Rifle This attachment changed the DC-17m into a long-range engagement sniper. It gave the DC-17m an electromagnetic sight. The weapon fired projectiles encased in blaster energy. The Electromagnetic sight had a couple of zoom modes, 10x and 20x. The sniper was very powerful, and has it has the capability to kill droids and many organics, with one a well placed shot. At close-range the sights provided a similar effect to a x-ray Anti-Armor The Anti-Armor attachment turned the DC-17m into an anti-armor grenade launcher. The launcher is loaded one at a time with grenades that could be launched several feet away. The grenades would detonate on impact when it comes into contact with a hard surface. The grenades are most effective at heavily armored targets, they could use the grenade launcher to kill multiple enemies in a close area. The main downfall is the cost of each grenade and how heavy the grenades are. Additional Attachments When the DC-17m was introduced to the clone commandos: a fourth attachment was introduced a non-lethal Pulsed Energy Projectile (PEP laser). The PEP laser was very effective in Riot and Crowd control situations. The weapon caused a powerful shockwave of light and sound when it was discharged, a user described this as being hit with a flashbang grenade and being shot in the chest by multiple plastoid rounds. During the third year of the Clone Wars they released a fifth attachment: a rapid breaching grenade. The launcher allowed them to blow open doors or hatches from a safe distance. The breacher especially helped when they were . The grenade sits on a rod at the end of the DC-17's muzzle. Notable Users * AtinRepublic Commando: Hard Contact * BossStar Wars: Republic Commando * BryImperial Commando: 501st * ClimberDark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * CorrRepublic Commando: True Colors * CovOrder 66: A Republic Commando Novel * Darman * DD * Dec * Dev * Di'kut"Orders" - Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 4 * Dov * Ennen * Fi * Fixer * Forr * Gregor * Jay * JezRepublic Commando: Triple Zero * Jind * Niner * O-Four * Ras * RC-1080"Honor Bound" - Star Wars Tales 22 * Rede * Sarge * Scorch * Sev * Sev * Taler * Trace * Tyto * Vin * Yover * Zag References Category:Weapons Category:Blasters